The Sound of a Whistle
by tiduslover2004
Summary: This is a fic about how Yuna misses Tidus n stuff..R


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my two front teeth.

000000000000000000000000000

This is a story I wrote a long time ago and I'm trying to remember what I can so be nice and review! I beg you. Please review. It is very helpful to authors. You don't have to even write a long one. For all I care you can put 'My sister thru-up in class today. But this is nice.'(Or bad. Depends on if you like it or not.)' Thank you so much.

SIGNED

_Christa Davis._

PS. Just call me Chris.

000000000000000000000000000

**_The Sound of a Whistle_**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Dreams**_

Yuna sprung upright from her bed, her breaths coming out in short, fast pants. She pulled her leg from underneath her quilt, the haunting images of her dreams still racing through her mind. Yuna stood and tried to calm her racing heart by taking long breaths. Why did she keep having these dreams? These dreams scared her more and more every night and soon...she was afraid that it would become reality.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet as well. She filled her glass up with water then tiptoed back into her room, closing the door behind her. Before she sat down on the bed, she took the time to gaze out the window. The hazy moon was beginning to go down, as the sun journeyed its' way to mid-sky.

She figured that it was between six and seven so she tore her eyes away from the sky and headed back to her bed. Taking a sip of water before crawling under the covers, turning the glass lamp out as well. Her head hit the pillow, relaxing her pounding headache in some way.

Yuna's dreams had haunted her since a friend of hers had left her. He had left her in this world alone and afraid...and lost. What would she do now? Yuna already saved the peoples of Spira. She knew she would die so she hadn't thought about any other goals she wanted to do. She would become a summoner, journey her way to Zanarkand, and...sacrafice herself for the lives of Spira. It sounded easy but it was anything but easy.

'What do I do without you...What will I do,' Yuna thought silently. 'I can't just mope around here crying all the time. I love him. Its' not my fault. But maybe I need to move on.' She laid there, staring at the ceiling, her face as if in deep thought.

'Does he love me also? Has he already moved on? Well...to another world. As far as I know...'

She told him she loved him. It took everything she had to say it. He didn't say anything after that. He just held her with his slowly fading arms. When he was about to fade away completly walked through her, and when he did...it hurt. It was grief that she felt. She had no idea grief hurt this badly.

She frowned slightly, trying not to remember the day he had left her. The day he had left her alone. But then again, how could she forget? Tidus was the first man she had ever loved. When she was little, she had a few crushes on some of the boys in Besaid. But none of it was love. None of it was the love she longed to feel once again.

"Love hurts..." Yuna whispered, tears stinging her emerald and sapphire eyes. In the back of her mind she saw his face. His eyes always full of laughter and his mouth always smiling. Then it faded slowly... and painfully. Yuna then felt her eyes drift close, the dream beginning to take surface.

_In Yuna's mind..._

_I ran to Tidus. Hoping, praying that he would be able to catch me. My site was blurry with tears and my legs wobbled slightly as I ran faster than I had ever ran in my entire life to get to him. To feel his arms around me. To feel his breath on my neck...To feel him period. As I got closer I realized I could see through him slightly._

_'Its just because your sight is blurry,' My mind whispered. 'Your sight is blurry...'_

_I then prepared myself to fall into his arms. But much to my dismay, it never came. I fell onto the airships hard surface, but that isn't what hurt me so. It was the feeling of losing my freind, my lover, that pained me. I stood, my legs threatening to give out at any moment. I breathed slowly trying to sort my thoughts and smiled slightly._

_"I love you," I whispered. I knew he was also upset. I could hear his sobs every now and then. _

_I saw a pair of fading arms wrap themselves around me slowly. My tears streamed down face. He then walked through me, not stopping for a second glance. _

_My mind was screaming to jump with him, to join him in the farplane. But I didn't. I just watched Tidus leave me. Alone. Afraid. And lost._

Yuna stood out on Besaid's docks, looking out at the ocean. Lulu and Wakka were at the beach playing with their new-born baby Vidina. Lulu had just given birth a month ago.

"Yuna. What are you doing?" Lulu had just walked up to Yuna, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm looking.." Yuna whistled again, her lips chapped from all of the whistling. But it was worth it. It was worth him maybe hearing her and coming back to her.

"Yuna. He's not coming back..." Lulu whispered, hoping she would give it up.

"Yes he is. I know he is."

Yuna's POV

Lulu sighed and walked back to Wakka and sat on the sand. I felt my eyes grow heavy from tears but I quickly blinked them away and continued with my whistling. Every now and then I'd stop and listen... Listen for any sign he was here...But I would hear nothing and continue on. I felt kind of silly for mimicking over and over again. Whistling, whitstling, and listening. After is was dark I sighed and sat on the docks, the chilly air sweeping past me and making my cheeks sting with cold.

And for once in my life after defeating Sin, I laughed. I laughed out loud. So loud I'm sure the whole village could hear me. I stood and yelled for no reason. I jumped around and laughed and yelled until I grew hoarse, but that didn't stop me from yelling and screaming and laughing.

"Ahhhaahhhaaa! Here I am! I'm right here!"

I really thought I had lost it, but it felt good to yell and scream. Let go. After awhile the village had heard me and had traveled their way to the docks. Some gasped and covered their mouths and some laughed...Seeing the smile on my face a relif.

"Hello! I am right here! Hahahahahahaaaa!"

I stomped around and I felt my balance give way. I fell on my backside, still laughing and yelling. I stopped and fell on my back, smiling big for once.

"Lady Yuna. A-Are you okay?" I looked up and saw the temple preist looking down on me I nodded and laughed.

"I am just perfect! Thanks for asking!"

The village left and Lulu came, her braids bouncing as she walked towards me.

"Yuna! What in Spira do you think your doing!"

I stood up, dusted off my skirt and looked her straight in the eye.

"Lulu...I'm doing what I want."

Lulu opened and closed her mouth, looking like a goldfish. I smiled, proud of my behavior, and walked to out hut. Lulu didn't come inside for another 15 minutes.

That night, I sang to myself. And the song was the Hymn of the Faith. I thought I had forgotten it, but when the words rose from my throat, it felt as if I had heard this song every second of every day. Every once in a while I would get louder. I'd stop and wait to hear footsteps in the halls and I'd continue with the same volume.

Once I finished the song, I'd start again. Once I fell asleep, I had no nightmares... The dream was of Tidus there...Holding me and whispering comforting words into my hair. He kissed my cheek and held me tighter.

"_Yuna...I'm coming back soon.. So soon...I love you...So much.."_

_He let go of me and held me by the shoulders, looking straight into my eyes. He smiled and brushed my cheeks with his knuckles. He took a step back and vanished._

I woke up. Neither sad nor angry. I felt at peace. I knew he would keep his promise. He would be here again someday.. A smile on his handsome face and me in his arms again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok ok...I know. It was bad. You guys deserve so much more! Please review! Pretty please! My other Story Camp Kukala will be up to date soon! Love you all! Thanks! Good day!


End file.
